


Smexeh

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: M/M, forgot what this was for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: sexy time with rei and nagisa





	Smexeh

Rei looked down at the sleeping Nagisa, tilting his head as he studied the childish blonde, whom even looked like a child. Hearing Nagisa whimper, he moved closer to see what it was about. He was startled to hear his own name leave the other boy's lips, accompanied by a low berring sound which sounded strangely to him like a moan...Staring at the blonde for a moment, he heard the whimper and the sound again and couldn't stop himself. He did not know what came over him, and in fact his body seemed to move on its own to stand above the boy that lay on the bed that sat beside his. He told himself he could resist this, but when the boy now gave a noise which most definitely was a moan his resolve broke. Growling softly, which seemed to initiate the next whimper, he pulled off his shirt, then wrestled Nagisa's off of him, or somewhat wrestled. Nagisa squeaked and squirmed as Rei brushed a hand over his skin, then Rei stopped to kiss his cheek before trailing kisses down his neck, across his shoulders, over his chest. He jerked back when Nagisa gasped and fluttered open his eyes. However, the blonde panted "Rei, don't stop...I...I want this." Rei said "You'd better be sure..." and Nagisa nodded. Shrugging, Rei kissed his way down again, then latched onto one rosy bud and Nagisa's breath hitched as he arched slightly. Rei licked and rolled it between his teeth, and Nagisa gasped then moaned as he moved to the other, to give the same attention. All too soon, he was pulling back to survey the blushing boy, and also remove his pants. "Nagisa..." "Y-Yes." the blonde said breathlessly, and he nodded as he freed Nagisa of his own pants and underwear. He stretched him with one hand, while jerking him off with the other. Nagisa trembled as he was readied, then Rei smirked and said "Suck..." Nagisa turned scarlet, but got up on his knees and took the head in his mouth, moaning softly as he first licked and teased it then began to suck it off and deep throat. He gasped when Rei bucked his hips, gagging as it accidentally reached near the back of his throat, but finishing his task nonetheless. Rei shoved two fingers in his mouth, saying "Suck." and he did. Rei used it as lubricant, and Nagisa trembled as he was turned over onto his belly, feeling him hovering over him. "Ready?" Rei asked, and Nagisa could only tremble and nod... Rei hummed as he purred slightly to say he had seen the nod, and he slowly and carefully pushed in, attempting his best at being gentle. Nagisa still yelped softly and whimpered, however it definitely could have been much worse for the poor boy if they'd done it raw. Rei again tried to be gentle, allowing Nagisa to first adjust then beginning an even rhythm. However, he soon could not control himself and began to rock his hips in a way that pounded Nagisa into the bed. The blonde, however, was not complaining, only moaning quietly and shivering. Nagisa came, then Rei sped up and soon came as well. They both panted as Rei pulled out, and Rei pulled him close protectively.

**Author's Note:**

> moved...


End file.
